The operation of the Prostate Cancer Tissue Collection Center will be continued under the proposed program. Tissue and cell cultures from normal prostate glands and prostate glands with benign and malignant tumors will be characterized and distributed to designated laboratories. Normal prostate glands will be obtained from necropsies and from brain death kidney donors. These glands will be excised under sterile conditions when viable tissue is needed for study and initiation of tissue cultures, and without aseptic precautions when preservation of viable tissue is not mandatory. The prostate glands with adenomas and carcinomas will be collected from surgical specimens and from autopsies. Sterile precautions will be exercised in collection of these specimens. Viable tissues from prostate glands will be sent to investigators either at refrigerator temperatures in synthetic tissue culture media, or after being control-rate frozen in the presence of DMSO to liquid nitrogen temperatures. Non-viable specimens will be stored at -70 degrees C. Representative portions of each specimen will be placed into a tissue repository, as are the patients' sera. Cell cultures will be initiated from each viable specimen. These too will be placed into frozen repository, either as primary cultures, or, if the quantity of primary cells is insufficient, in early passage cultures. From the initiation of the study to date, 363 cell cultures were prepared for study and were sent to various investigators. The current inventory of viable tissues includes 450 ampules of DMSO-treated control-rate frozen tissue and 193 ampules of frozen cell cultures. Non-viable tissue inventory varies; it usually exceeds 100 samples of prostate glands. The present plans call for the continuation of technical support provided to the investigators engaged in the study of cancer of the prostate gland, the continuation of the study of behavior of normal and neoplastic prostate cells, and for the establishment of the animal tumor repository.